Metal plates are commonly employed within compressible elastomeric springs to provide support for elastomeric pads that compress and extend during use as well as to define a spring column or stack. Several alternative metal plate designs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,844 issued to Carlstedt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,037 issued to Anderson. Carlstedt specifically aims to resolve the concentricity problems of Anderson by providing a plate with a center annular boss and with a center aperture formed through the boss so as to form a central interlocking-type mechanical bond with a central projection extending from one end of the elastomeric pad during the forming process.
However, there is a continuing need for an improved interlocking-type mechanical bond between a metal plate and the compressible elasotmeric pad so as to enable the spring to absorb and cushion higher impact loads.